L'Originalité de l'Esprit n'est pas Folie
by Madison2220
Summary: Lorsque Naruto rencontra pour la première fois une jeune femme aussi étrange et décalée que ses fringues, il crut qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je n'ai fait qu'en reprendre les personnages.

Je ne fais aucun profit sur l'écriture ou la publication de cette histoire.

Petites précisions : cette fanfiction est une Univers Alternatif, les personnages d'Ino et de Sakura sont Out Of Character.

* * *

**Première Rencontre**

**C**'était un jour comme un autre. Banal et monotone. Pas franchement excitant. Un jeune homme soupira de fatigue, créant un nuage de vapeur dans le froid hivernal du bus scolaire. Évidemment, les transports en commun n'étaient pas chauffés étant donné l'âge avancé des tristes véhicules. Au final, si le système scolaire ne parvenait pas à tuer les élèves, le froid caverneux des cars s'en chargeait. Ce même jeune homme posa mollement sa tête contre la vitre givrée du bus en remontant les manches de son sweat sur ses mains froides. Il avait déjà hâte d'être rentré chez lui.

Une brusque secousse du bus le réveilla lorsqu'il sentit sa tête rencontrer violemment son support glacé.

-Bordel, jura-t-il en massant son crâne endoloris.

Son grognement attira le regard de quelques élèves aux alentours. Peut-être avait-il parlé trop fort. Reportant son attention sur la route qui défilait inlassablement devant ses yeux cernés, le jeune homme remit ses écouteurs. Il sentit alors le car ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter dans un grincement que même sa musique ne parvint pas à masquer. C'était un autre arrêt. Le jeune homme bougonna encore une fois sa mauvaise humeur matinale. D'autres personnes arriveraient probablement et, irrémédiablement, elles devraient s'asseoir à côté des étudiants déjà installés. Autrement dit, le jeune homme aurait un compagnon de voyage qui ne ferait que restreindre davantage le mince espace qu'il parvenait à occuper. Prévoyant, il posa son sac de cours noir sur ses cuisses et observa distraitement les nouveaux arrivants.

Son regard bleu fut soudainement attiré par un maelström de couleurs. Il cligna des yeux et dévisagea la personne qui osait porter des couleurs aussi criardes. C'était une jeune fille. Ou jeune femme, il n'aurait su dire quel âge elle avait vraiment. Ce qui choquait au premier abord était sans aucun doute la longue crinière de cheveux roses qu'elle arborait. Ils étaient retenus par une quantité impressionnante de pinces, d'épingles et de rubans multicolores, et pourtant des mèches de cheveux parvenaient encore à s'échapper. A la limite, si on occultait ses étranges cheveux, on pouvait passer à côté de cette fille sans vraiment la remarquer … si ses vêtements n'attiraient pas autant l'œil. Le regard du jeune homme descendit alors sur ses collants oranges rayés roses, surmontés d'une jupe à carreaux noirs et jaunes usée et effilochée sur la longueur. Continuant son inspection les sourcils relevés par le choc, il vit une épaisse ceinture en métal gris posée sur ses hanches qui semblait constituée d'un assemblage de chaînes de vélo. Elle devait peser son poids, cette ceinture, pensa-t-il, perplexe. Le haut de la jeune femme complétait à merveille le tout. Un tee-shirt vert pomme avec écrit en lettres noires « Bannissons les applaudissements, le spectacle est partout ! ».

Ahuri devant cette fille si singulière, le jeune homme ne put que la fixer … jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit sur le siège à côté de lui.

Il se secoua la tête et réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé la permission de s'installer là, ne serait-ce que par politesse. Le soupir agacé de la jeune fille à ses côtés le fit lever les yeux vers son visage qu'il n'avait finalement pas vu, tant son style vestimentaire sortait de l'ordinaire. Des mèches de cheveux barraient son visage malgré les nombreuses pinces ornant sa tignasse rose. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et ouvrit brusquement son énorme sac posé sur ses genoux. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à un sac. On en reconnaissait la forme mais des capsules de bouteilles -d'eau, à première vue-, des stickers bariolés et des poupées stylisées recouvraient le tissu à tel point qu'on ne pouvait en voir la couleur originelle. Elle plongea brutalement sa main à l'intérieur et marmonna :

-J'aurais dû te chercher plus tôt aussi. J'étais persuadée de t'avoir ranger là-dedans ! Petit, petit ! Viens ici, je sais que tu es là quelque part, chantonna-elle d'une voix inquiétante pour toute personne extérieure.

L'esprit du jeune homme se réveilla d'un seul coup devant le personnage. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et le corps figé, il ne faisait qu'observer son étrange voisine.

D'ailleurs, elle commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il éviterait de la déranger car, même si les filles ne l'effrayaient pas, il préférait s'éloigner de celle-ci. Trop étrange. Sauf qu'elle sortit subitement ce que contenait son sac, en commençant par un petit livre de poche, sur les genoux de son voisin qui sursauta.

-Où est-ce que je t'ai mis ? Je pensais que tu étais là. J'suis pas encore folle tout de même !

Le jeune homme aurait aimé lui dire le contraire mais il se contentait de fixer sa voisine en train de sortir un petit miroir de son sac et de le jeter sur ses genoux à lui. Elle continua avec une sorte de peluche qui ne ressemblait plus … à une peluche. Son visage était noir de marqueur, une patte lui manquait, du rembourrage sortait de son ventre. Un carnet mauve et blanc atterrit sur ses cuisses, il était petit et duveteux. Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse enfin s'indigner du comportement envahissant de la jeune femme, celle-ci le coupa en psalmodiant:

-Il est là. Il est là. Je sais qu'il est là.

Une boite carré atterrit à nouveau sur ses genoux, suivie d'une brosse miraculeusement neuve, arriva ensuite un livre bien trop lourd pour être un simple livre de poche, ainsi qu'un baladeur sortit des années 90 …

Le jeune homme se secoua encore et se tourna vers elle en grognant sa lassitude du matin :

-Dis, j'te dérange pas là ?

Soudain, celle-ci sembla le voir. Le jeune homme remarqua enfin ses yeux vert d'eau. Peut-être la seule chose naturelle chez elle, se dit-il. Quoi que … ces derniers étaient encadrés par un maquillage bleu clair, surmonté d'un mascara sûrement violet. Même s'il n'était pas une fille, le jeune homme se doutait que ce genre de maquillage n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « à la mode ».

-Hey ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, petit. Tu vas m'aider. Enfin … non. Bouge pas, c'est tout, se reprit-elle.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle osait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'elle se servait de lui comme d'un dépotoir pour ses affaires.

-Non, franchement récupère tout ça, répliqua-t-il en essayant de lui rendre ses … biens.

-Écoute mon mignon, je t'aime beaucoup mais tu serais un ange si tu pouvais te figer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes … Non, en fait, quelques minutes ça serait encore mieux, ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

Mon mignon. Elle l'avait appelé « Mon mignon. ». Mon ange, aussi. Et elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait « beaucoup ». Non, elle avait décidément un grain, cette nana.

Pendant qu'il se remettait de ses paroles, elle s'exclama subitement d'une voix triomphante :

-Te voilà ! Oui ! Je savais que tu t'étais planqué quelque part derrière la peluche défenestrée ! Je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas folle.

Il leva les sourcils lorsqu'ils comprit que la peluche qui ne ressemblait plus à un peluche était passée par une fenêtre, d'où son état. Pourquoi l'avoir jetée par la fenêtre ? Se demanda-t-il, apeuré de connaître la funeste histoire de cette peluche.

Pendant ce temps, elle brandissait une mini peluche -encore une autre- noire et percée d'aiguilles de part en part. On aurait dit un porc-épic. Ses cheveux avait une couleur jaune et des desseins rouges parcouraient le tissu.

Les yeux toujours agrandis de stupeur et d'incompréhension face à cette fille, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de demander, incertain :

-C'est … quoi ce truc ?

La jeune fille ne le regarda pas. Mais elle prit les mains de son voisin et y plaça le truc en question. Pendant ce temps, elle en profita pour remettre tout son bric-à-brac dans son énorme sac.

-Une poupée vaudou. T'en fait pas, elle n'est pas à ton effigie donc t'as rien à craindre, expliqua-t-elle. Par contre, j'en dirais pas autant du mec représenté, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Effrayé par sa santé mentale sans doute fragile, il préféra ne rien dire et ne plus bouger. Excepté les matins où la morosité prévalait sur tout espoir de sentiment positif, le jeune homme en question était le premier à inspirer une certaine peur au vue de sa gaieté et sa bonne humeur continuelle au point où on se demandait s'il était entier dans sa tête. Mais là, il s'avouait être battu. Et il comprit à quel point ça pouvait être choquant pour les autres.

La jeune fille soupira de contentement en se détendant sur son siège et reprit sa poupée vaudou. En l'observant à la dérobée, il la vit lever sa main à ses cheveux pour en sortir une aiguille. Étonné de voir qu'elle pouvait s'accrocher un truc aussi dangereux sur le crâne, il la fixa sans comprendre. Elle piqua soudainement sa poupée au niveau du crâne en affichant un sourire inquiétant. Elle finit par suspendre la poupée à sa ceinture de chaînes de vélo grâce au fil d'usure.

Alors, elle se tourna complètement vers son voisin et le fixa intensément. Lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il devait avouer qu'il était légèrement effrayé par sa voisine de car mais ses yeux limpides l'incitèrent à parler sans -trop avoir- peur.

-T'es bizarre.

Oui, personne n'a dit qu'il allait sortir quelque chose d'intelligent non plus. La jeune fille continua de le dévisager de longues secondes durant et un sourire éclatant surgit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est souvent l'impression qu'ont les gens en me voyant. Mais qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête après tout ? Qui me connait ? Peut-être que je suis une terroriste infiltrée dans le pays pour faire exploser les banques afin de ruiner l'économie. Ou peut-être que je suis une fille sortie tout droit d'un asile psychiatrique et que des médecins en blouse blanches sont à ma recherche parce que je peux être dangereuse envers les jeunes hommes blonds. Sinon tu peux aussi imaginer que je n'suis qu'une simple anarchiste révolutionnaire qui combat le gouvernement et qui veut faire éclater le système actuel. C'est toi qui voit, petit, débita-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Partagé entre l'amusement et l'ahurissement, le jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser d'elle. Cependant, une chose était sûre : cette fille était complexe et elle avait réussi à chasser sa mauvaise humeur. Intrigué de voir jusqu'où son originalité pouvait aller, il se contenta de dire :

-Je crois que je préfère encore l'anarchiste à la terroriste ou à la schizophrène.

-Mais c'est que tu réfléchis. Avec ta belle gueule, on pourrait penser que t'en à plus dans le slip que dans la tête, s'amusa-t-elle en balançant ses pieds sous l'espace étriqué du car telle une petite fille.

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. En fait, elle n'était peut-être pas si différente des autres filles. Elle ne manquait pas d'air celle-là. Elle osait l'appeler mon mignon et mon ange, et par la suite, elle le descendait en flèche. Mais soudain ses paroles percutèrent d'une autre façon l'esprit du jeune homme.

-Attends … t'es vraiment une anarchiste ?

La jeune femme se contenta de le fixer en souriant, les yeux brillants. Soudain, le car scolaire s'arrêta en grinçant et les étudiants se levèrent précipitamment de façon à sortir rapidement du taudis glacé qu'était le bus. Il réalisa alors que sa voisine devait gelée ! Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une jupe. La fille se leva aussi, mais s'arrêta net :

-Mais tu m'as pas dit ! Comment tu t'intitules, mon ange ?

Le garçon mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'en fait, elle lui demandait son prénom. Drôle de façon, se dit-il. Sans réfléchir, il lui lança :

-Naruto ! Et toi ?

La jeune fille sourit à l'entente de son prénom et répondit joyeusement :

-Sakura ! Anarchiste de son État, future terroriste mondiale et dangereuse schizophrène !

Naruto la perdit de vue lorsqu'elle se fit happée par la foule. Il avait un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**Deuxième Rencontre**

**E**ncore une fois, il s'ennuyait dans le froid du car sans chauffage. Il commençait à penser sérieusement que les transports en commun voulaient tuer les étudiants ! Même en ville, les bus étaient chauffés. Mais pas ceux-là. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre emplie de buée et ferma les yeux. Il devait avouer qu'il espérait voir arriver l'étrange jeune fille, Sakura. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé la veille au matin alors que d'habitude, les trajets en car étaient d'un ennui monstre. Arrivé à l'arrêt attendu, Naruto la vit apparaître. Si hier, elle était habillée en couleur, aujourd'hui, ça ne changeait absolument pas.

Elle avait des bottes noires et luisantes, des collants roses troués, un short vert et un tee-shirt gris bariolé d'inscriptions diverses. Ses poignets étaient recouverts de bracelets en tout genre et ses cheveux étaient semblable à la veille. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient plus emmêlés que coiffés, d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Sakura s'installa d'office à côté de lui en dégageant la place du sac de Naruto. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'observa et lui fit remarquer dans un sourire :

-Tu pourrais demander avant de t'installer. Je décalerais mon sac.

-Ce serait un manque total de politesse, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Naruto leva un sourcil de scepticisme.

-On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du mot « politesse ».

Elle se tourna vers lui en perdant son sourire. Elle leva alors un doigt devant son visage, en un air savant.

-Tu confonds la politesse et l'hypocrisie, petit. Avoue que les gens qui rentrent dans ce bus n'en ont rien à faire de savoir si leurs voisins seront d'accord de les avoir à côté d'eux. S'ils demandent, c'est uniquement parce que tout le monde le fait. C'est dans les convenances. Mais au fond, on s'en fout ! La politesse, c'est le respect -or, personne n'en a pour personne ici-. Et l'hypocrisie, ce ne sont que des faux-semblants. Et je refuse d'être hypocrite. Mais ne crois pas que je n'ai aucun respect pour toi, si je ne te demande pas à toi précisément, c'est parce que je sais que tu aurais dit oui, finit-elle en fixant ses ongles vernis de jaune, l'air sérieux.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes avant de s'avouer que sa voisine n'avait peut-être pas que des idées bizarres. Certes, il fallait aller loin pour avoir ce genre de réflexions mais vu comme ça, ce n'était pas idiot. Il préféra cependant rétorquer d'un air mi-amusé, mi-vexé :

-Et pourquoi tu m'appelles petit ? Je suis plus grand et plus âgé que toi.

Il avait remarqué que Sakura devait sans doute atteindre le mètre soixante … à peine. Il la dépassait donc largement.

-C'est faux, mon ange. Je suis plus âgée que toi. Quant à la taille, tu ne me dépassais sûrement pas lorsque j'avais sept ans !

Naruto grimaça d'incompréhension. Si, elle était bizarre. Bizarre et fêlée. Mais elle l'amusait. Il réalisa alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était plus vieille que lui. C'était impossible, lui-même avait tout juste dix-neuf ans et était à la fac. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait prise pour une lycéenne. Et encore, il était gentil. Mais si elle affirmait cet état de fait, c'est qu'elle-même connaissait l'âge de son voisin. Oh, compliqué tout ça.

-Quel âge as-tu ? osa-t-il demander.

-Question stupide. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te faire une fleur. J'ai … euh attends … oui, c'est ça … j'ai vingt-et-un ans et deux cent cinquante-sept jours, avoua-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac.

Naruto sourit face à tant de précision. Mais en réalité, il était surpris. Surpris que cette fille ait passé la vingtaine et qu'elle ait encore un air si candide malgré son style.

-Et comment savais-tu que j'étais plus jeune que toi alors ?

Elle arrêta de remuer son sac et en sortit un gros bouquin. Ce devait être le livre qu'il avait trouvé si lourd. Elle s'exclama d'une voix un peu trop stridente pour les voisins grognons du car qui lui lancèrent des regards noirs :

-Trouvé ! Ah oui, ça c'est une question intéressante, petit. Et bien … non, en fait je ne vais pas te répondre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Le car s'arrêta soudain et les étudiants se lèvent tels des automates. Sakura en profita pour s'élancer dans l'allée bondée en lançant un clin d'œil à Naruto.

-Parce que mon bouquin m'attend, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant l'épais volume.

Le jeune homme blond soupira devant sa réponse.

**Troisième Rencontre**

**N**aruto soupira. Encore, oui mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait à la bibliothèque qui avoisinait sa fac. Il étudiait actuellement pour entrer dans le cercle fermé de la politique et il lui fallait du calme pour revoir ses notes car l'examen de fin d'année sélectionnait rigoureusement les candidats. La politique était sans doute la voie qu'on ne lui aurait jamais attribué en le connaissant. Le blond était quelqu'un d'ouvert aux autres -excepté le matin- et il prônait l'amitié par dessus tout. C'était quelques chose qui n'existait quasiment pas en politique. Toujours se méfier de ses ennemis, comme de ses amis, lui avait-on dit. Cependant, il comptait bien percer dans le métier.

Actuellement, la petite bibliothèque de quartier n'abritait quasiment personne excepté une vieille dame qui parlait avec la libraire, une femme avec sa petite fille et lui-même. Naruto soupira à nouveau. Il était fatigué et bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'étudier. Il fixait le mur en face de sa table en pensant à son lit.

Mais un voile rose apparut devant ses yeux éberlués d'incompréhension. Il sursauta en voyant si près de lui un visage familier … à l'envers. Il cligna des yeux.

-Bonjour, petit.

Naruto se figea et comprit alors en sentant un corps derrière lui que Sakura se trouvait dans son dos et venait de balancer sa tète au dessus de lui à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, d'où sa vision d'elle inversée.

Un sourcil levé, il sourit et demanda, tandis que la jeune extravertie prenait une chaise à côté de lui :

-Tu me suis maintenant ?

-Oui.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il pensait simplement la taquiner mais la jeune femme avait de quoi lui clouer le bec.

-Et … pourquoi ? se risqua-t-il, amusé d'avance par sa réponse.

La jeune femme sortit de son éternel sac stylisé son énorme bouquin et le posa sans aucune délicatesse sur la table. Un gros bruit se fit entendre, attirant le regard agacé de la libraire.

-Faites moins de bruit là-bas, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous paierais le dédommagement, lança la jeune femme, distraitement.

Naruto eut un rictus. Le fait de s'être fait reprendre n'engageait en rien un quelconque dédommagement. Soit elle ne l'avait pas écouter, ce qui était peu probable, soit Sakura avait vraiment un problème avec le vocabulaire. D'abord, la politesse, ensuite le silence. Vraiment étrange, cette fille. Mais très distrayante.

Sakura continua de chercher dans son sac sous le regard éberlué de la libraire. Elle en sortit soudain une sucette emballée dans un papier mauve. Elle l'ouvrit, la porta à sa bouche et expliqua :

-En fait, je trainais dans le coin avec ma poupée vaudou quand je t'ai aperçu à travers la vitre de cette bibliothèque. A l'origine, je cherchais moi-même un endroit calme. Alors j'me suis dis que, tant qu'à tuer le temps, autant le faire à deux !

Et elle ouvrit son énorme volume. Mais malgré l'état vétuste de l'ouvrage, ses pages étaient aussi blanches que neige. Elle chercha encore une fois dans son sac et en sortit un crayon de papier à fourrure rouge. Naruto sourit devant l'image. Elle était habillée cette fois-ci d'un jean-short bleu, de collants jaunes rayés noirs avec un sweat violet déchiré aux manches. Il avait l'air d'avoir bien vécu d'ailleurs.

Intrigué devant son livre, il s'amusa à demander, s'attendant à une réponse farfelue :

-Puis-je savoir ce que ce livre possède de plus que moi pour que tu refuses de répondre à ma dernière question dans le bus ?

La jeune femme griffonnait quelque chose dans la marge du bouquin et dit :

-T'es capable de dessiner ton imagination ?

Il leva un sourcil en riant. Il s'amusait vraiment bien avec elle.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que pourrait représenter mon imagination. Pourquoi ?

Sakura se tourna vers lui, sa sucette dans la bouche et dit très sérieusement :

-Parce que ce livre raconte l'histoire de mon irréel.

- ... Et ? fit-il sans comprendre. A quoi cela va-t-il te servir ?

-Pour mes études, mon ange.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait même pas réaliser que la jeune femme, bien que plus âgée que lui, devait probablement être encore sur les bancs de l'école. Ou de la fac, plutôt. Il s'approcha et vit enfin le contenu du livre. La jeune femme, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, n'écrivait pas dans la marge. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune écriture lisible car toute la page était recouverte d'arabesques complexes, de formes géométriques et de paysages fantasques. La jeune femme tourna quelques pages en arrière ce qui permit à Naruto de comprendre que la quasi-première moitié du livre était recouverte de dessin. Aucun espace n'était épargné. Certaines pages du début étaient d'ailleurs magnifiquement colorées. Ce bouquin promettait d'être superbe.

Il écarquilla davantage les yeux devant le travail accompli et à accomplir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dessines sur ce putain de bouquin ? demanda-t-il, ahuri devant le travail que cela représentait.

-Un peu de respect pour mon travail, petit, le réprimanda-t-elle devant son vocabulaire. Je ne critique pas le fait que tu veuilles percer en politique, moi. Et sache que ce livre raconte une histoire. Mais au lieu que cela soit une histoire rédigée avec des mots, je la dessine. Il y a des personnages, des lieux, des pensées et des réflexions aussi, comme dans n'importe quel livre.

-Et tu arrives à dessiner des réflexions ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, sans tilter sur sa phrase.

-Évidemment, mon mignon.

-Mais … tu fais des études de quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-il.

Sakura lâcha son stylo et regarda sa montre, perdue parmi ses dizaines de bracelets. Elle s'étira longuement, sa sucette toujours dans la bouche. Elle ferma brusquement son livre et le rangea dans son sac. Naruto se demanda comment ce sac rafistolé pouvait soutenir le poids d'un tel manuel.

-Je vais à la fac d'Art à l'ouest de la ville, ça semble logique puisque je dessine une histoire pour mon projet de fin d'étude. Maintenant, si tu veux bien mon chou, je vais t'abandonner tel un pauvre animal sur le trottoir.

Interloqué par ses petites découvertes et son « abandon » soudain, Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'éloignait qu'il cria presque :

-Mais comment tu sais que je suis en politique ?

La jeune femme se retourna en lui faisant signe de la main.

Un large sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il était encore moins motivé à revoir ses notes qu'avant.

**Quatrième Rencontre**

**L**e jeune étudiant blond marchait tranquillement à travers le parc. Un de ses amis l'avait appelé plus tôt pour qu'il vînt passer la journée chez lui. Le blond avait alors décidé de s'y rendre en coupant par le vaste parc. Tout en marchant, il pensait distraitement à la jeune femme si différente qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser à trois reprises. Il s'amusait comme un gosse à côté d'elle. Ses réponses tordues, son comportement décalé, son style original la rendait incroyablement attractive, dans le sens où Naruto aurait bien aimé tuer le temps en sa compagnie. Sa joie et son look lui donnait un charme que Naruto n'avait découvert que chez peu de gens. Il devrait la présenter à Sasuke, se dit-il.

Cependant, perdu dans ses pensées avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre. Un cri perçant résonna à sa gauche. Sans s'arrêter, il tourna son regard vers la voix et écarquilla les yeux. Une bicyclette montée par une fille dévalait la légère pente herbeuse pour se diriger à tout vitesse … sur lui ! Le choc le sonna.

Étalé au sol, il cligna des paupières et essaya de bouger un peu. Un poids se trouvait sur son ventre. Il grogna difficilement lorsque ce poids se dégagea et il entendit une voix aigu qui commença à déverser un flot de paroles en continu :

-Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Enfin si, mais j'ai pas pu m'arrêter. J'étais seulement sur ma super bicyclette qui vient d'être repeinte. C'est un pote qui me l'a fait. Gratos, en plus ! J'ai eu un accident sur la route avec il y a un mois, alors la peinture était éraflée et la chaine était complètement foutue. Mais je l'ai récupérée aujourd'hui ! Alors j'étais trop contente pour ne pas l'essayer tout de suite, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma bonne humeur en me privant de ça. Du coup, je l'ai vite enfourchée et j'ai pédalé jusqu'au parc, mais manque de bol, je suis tombé sur toi. T'as pas mal au moins ? Ça serait dommage si je t'avais abîmé alors que ma bicyclette est neuve. Enfin presque, maintenant je dois m'occuper des freins. Faut avouer qu'elle a bien vécu quand même… t'es mort ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et crut rêver. Une fille se tenait debout devant lui. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde et de grands yeux bleus clairs, férocement entourés de noir. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'un rouge à lèvre sans doute noir aussi et sa peau revêtait une pâleur cruelle. Il remarqua que ses oreilles étaient criblées de boucles d'oreille et piercing en tout genre et sa lèvre inférieure arborait un anneau d'argent en son milieu. La blonde portait une courte robe noire faite de voiles transparents et ses manches recouvraient ses mains blanchâtres. Des pendentifs argentés et de longues croix pendaient à son cou gracile. De nombreuses chaînes et ceintures étaient posées sur ses hanches et des collants transparents noirs soulignaient ses jambes. De grosses bottes à lacets arrivants aux genoux terminaient le tout. Naruto réalisa alors qu'il avait une véritable gothique devant lui.

Un peu perdu, il se releva et dit d'une voix très lente, les yeux agrandis par le choc :

-Je ne suis pas mort. Euh …

Il allait dire que ce n'était pas la faute de la blonde si elle l'avait percuté, mais il réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas excusée. Elle allait parler, lorsqu'elle fut coupée par une voix.

-Ino ! Je t'avais dit que ton pote n'était pas net. Il a pas réglé les freins !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et fixa Sakura qui arrivait à leur hauteur. Celle-ci l'observa un instant et sourit de toutes ses dents. Lorsqu'il les vit côte-à-côte, il ne put que sourire devant le contraste saisissant. Une gothique blonde à la peau blanche et une extravertie aux cheveux roses habillée de couleurs criardes. Trouvez l'erreur.

-Salut, petit. Elle t'a pas fait mal ? Je vous ai vu tomber du haut du parc. C'était franchement pas beau à voir. Quoi que tu aurais sûrement aimé, Ino. T'aurais pu immortaliser la scène grâce à une jolie toile bien sanglante.

La fameuse Ino, la gothique, dévisagea de haut en bas le jeune homme blond devant elle avec un air des plus sérieux. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et déclara gravement :

-C'est moi qui suis tombée et c'est toi qui vois mal. Non, mais regarde-le dix petites secondes. Ok, il a un visage d'ange mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire un tableau de notre chute, enfin ! Il est même pas blessé. Ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt. A la limite, si son bras s'était retrouvé écrasé ou si sa tête était en sang, j'aurais pu en tirer quelque chose. Mais là enfin, Sakura ! Réfléchis avant de …

-D'où mon idée de la jolie toile « bien sanglante », coupa Sakura sans se départir de son sourire éclatant devant les propos inquiétants de la blonde.

Ino sembla réfléchir en observant le pauvre Naruto. Sous son regard bleu, il avait la furieuse impression d'être sonder, déshabiller, et disséquer. Mal à l'aise, il se contentait de la fixer, lorsque la blonde éclata de rire. Elle prit Naruto par les épaules, essaya de se hisser à hauteur de son visage et s'exclama, radieuse :

-Je sais ! Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais ! T'es un génie, mon lapin ! J'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire pour mon devoir d'Art ! Oh mais il faut absolument que je te prenne comme modèle. S'il-te-plait, dis oui. Je t'en supplie … enfin, non peut-être pas quand même. Je te serais redevable par la suite mais pose pour moi !

Naruto se faisait secouer par les petits bras de la gothique blonde. Il voulait à tout prix se dégager et ne put que répondre :

-Oui, oui, je ferais ce que tu veux mais arrête de me secouer comme un prunier.

La jeune fille l'embrassa subitement sur la joue et sautilla sur place comme une gamine fière d'avoir eu son paquet de bonbon. Ino sortit un crayon et un morceau de feuille d'on ne sait où et écrivit quelque chose. Elle le mit dans les mains du blond puis elle enfourcha sa bicyclette en lançant joyeusement à Sakura, spectatrice de la scène :

-Je te vois demain ! Je dois préparer mes toiles. Bisou mon lapin et rappelle-moi, je t'ai donné mon numéro ! s'écria-t-elle en pédalant bien trop rapidement pour pouvoir s'arrêter sans frein.

Génial. Encore une folle qui lui donnait un surnom pourri. Naruto devait halluciner. Pourtant pour une gothique, cette blonde était vraiment joyeuse. Il regarda alors la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-T'as beaucoup d'amies comme ça ?

Sakura lui lança un regard étrange et rétorqua en s'allongeant sur l'herbe du parc :

-Ino n'est pas mon amie.

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés en oubliant totalement qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Il observait Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourtant tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, constata-t-il.

Celle-ci l'observa en souriant devant la mine interrogative de Naruto. Elle crut bon d'expliquer le plus naturellement du monde :

-Ino est sans doute la personne que j'affectionne le plus, à une exception près. Et pourtant, je ne la considérerais jamais comme mon amie ! J'ai horreur de poser des mots sur ce que je ressens ou sur ce dont j'ai envie. Lorsque je suis heureuse, je le suis, c'est tout. Je ne cherche pas à savoir à quel point je peux aimer ou abhorrer une chose ou autre. Au final, ça donne trop de réflexions pour si peu de conclusions ! Et puis quand tu y penses, si un jour tu fais un sale coup dans le dos d'un ami, il te laissera tomber, ni plus ni moins. Alors tu avoueras que « les liens de l'amitié » semblent ténus par rapport au sentiment lui-même. On pourrait se demander si l'Amitié n'est pas un idéal erroné créé par l'Humain pour pallier à la solitude…

Le jeune homme l'observait en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle était parvenue à avoir un tel raisonnement, son point de vue n'était pas dénué de sens pour autant. Elle avait les arguments. Naruto se demanda même si la jeune femme assise à côté de lui n'était pas la plus lucide des deux, même s'il n'était pas des plus d'accords avec son jugement. Il se contenta de la fixer en souriant légèrement.

Sakura regardait pensivement le ciel en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux lorsque son voisin sauta sur ses pieds.

-Merde ! J'ai oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec un ami … enfin un … euh … c'est un …

Sakura éclata de rire devant son bégaiement. Après la jolie tirade de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, le pauvre étudiant ne savait plus comment définir son meilleur ami devant elle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une conception particulière de l'amitié que tu es obligé d'adopter le même, petit.

-... et au fait, pourquoi Ino veut que je lui serve de modèle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation en passant une main derrière sa tête, gêné.

-D'après toi petit, qu'est-ce qu'est Ino ? Rétorqua la jeune extravertie en se levant.

-Euh … une gothique.

-Exact. Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit Ino lorsque j'ai proposé de peindre une toile de votre chute ?

- ... Que ça manquait de sang ?

-Tout à fait. Si elle t'a invité dans son atelier afin de poser pour elle, c'est simplement pour ne pas en mettre partout lorsqu'elle te peindra, rit Sakura et s'éloigna en sautillant comme une enfant.

Naruto mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que cette phrase impliquait pour lui. La jeune femme s'étant bien éloignée, il cria à travers le parc :

-Elle va quand même pas me saigner pour peindre un foutu tableau ?

Il crut entendre l'écho d'un rire.

**Cinquième Rencontre**

…

-**J**'te promets, Sasuke ! Elle est différente, cette nana. Complètement décalée mais vraiment cool.

-En règle général, les artistes sont comme ça, dit doucement Sasuke, en pensant à un ami de son frère.

-T'as sans doute raison. Oh et j'ai aussi rencontré une autre fille avec elle qui était gothique. Le truc, c'est que le caractère colle pas vraiment. Elle est super joyeuse et bavarde ! s'anima Naruto afin de faire comprendre à son ami à quel point elles étaient étranges. Faudrait que tu la rencontres, ça t'aiderait dans ta fixité d'état d'âme, crois-moi !

Le dit Sasuke ne répondit pas mais sourit légèrement. Il était connu pour son calme à toute épreuve. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu s'énerver ou rire aux éclats. Si certains affirmaient que le grand brun était quelqu'un de distant, Naruto pouvait dire que c'était davantage de la réserve. De la timidité, il n'irait pas jusque là, pourtant Sasuke restait un jeune homme très calme et mesuré dans ses paroles. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif contrairement à lui-même. Mais le blond tenait à lui depuis le bac à sable.

Naruto se plaisait à lui expliquer les différentes rencontres qu'il avait eu avec Sakura. Mais le brun ne semblait pas vraiment le prendre au sérieux pour une raison mystérieuse. Il est vrai que croiser une fille pareille était peu commun.

Après quelques instants de marche, les deux amis se séparèrent finalement au bas d'un immeuble.

-Tu me diras comment s'est passé ta cinquième rencontre avec cette Sakura, demain, fit Sasuke en s'éloignant.

-Mais je ne l'ai rencontrée que quatre fois, tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ou pas ? s'indigna Naruto.

Le brun sourit à cette remarque et désigna la rue d'en face. Naruto crut rêver lorsqu'il vit Sakura. C'était hallucinant de voir le nombre de fois qu'ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre par hasard en l'espace de deux semaines. Bizarre …

Naruto se détourna de son meilleur ami sans au revoir. Il ne vit pas son meilleur ami rire silencieusement en rentrant chez lui.

-Sakura !

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant à l'entente de cette voix.

-Salut, petit !

-Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit ? Soupira-t-il en rejoignant Sakura de l'autre côté du trottoir.

-D'accord, mon ange, mais là je suis pressée. Alors sois tu m'accompagnes, soit tu me suis, proposa-t-elle.

-Mais … tu n'me laisses pas le ch …

-Merveilleux ! Aller, viens ! S'écria-t-elle en prenant le poignet du jeune homme pour l'entrainer dans son sillage.

_Quelques détours de rues plus tard, devant l'enseigne d'un magasin. _

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'était si urgent d'acheter un paquet de bonbons, fit Naruto, perplexe.

-Je n'avais plus de sucettes à la violette et c'est le seul magasin de la ville qui en vend, expliqua-t-elle en déballant une sucette de son papier mauve devant la devanture.

Naruto se souvint avoir déjà vu cet emballage lorsqu'il était à la bibliothèque. Mais il fut surpris du parfum. Il n'avait jamais mangé de fleur et franchement, ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça. Il demanda stupidement en la voyant la mettre dans la bouche avec un air satisfait :

-T'aimes la violette ?

-Non, en réalité j'ai horreur de ça. Tu viens ? J'irais bien m'asseoir quelque part, répondit-elle naturellement.

Naruto la suivit en se demandant si elle venait de se payer sa tête ou si elle était sérieuse. Après tout, il s'attendait à n'importe quoi avec elle désormais.

-C'était de l'ironie ou tu détestes vraiment la violette ?

-Non, non je suis sérieuse. Je déteste ce parfum, fit-elle en cherchant quelque chose du regard.

-Mais … pourquoi t'en manges alors ? s'écria Naruto, perdu.

-J'aime beaucoup la couleur, dit Sakura en s'arrêtant devant un banc visiblement branlant.

La jeune femme s'assit dessus et commença à tresser ses longs cheveux qui étaient jusque-là totalement détachés sur son épaule gauche. Naruto s'assit à côté d'elle. Il soupira puis sourit. Décidément, il n'allait jamais pouvoir la suivre dans ses raisonnements. Mais ça changeait les moments lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Une question surgit dans son esprit en la voyant terminer la natte. Natte qui atteignait son bassin lorsqu'elle était assise.

-Je me demandais. C'est une couleur, tes cheveux ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire en faisant un nœud dans ses cheveux pour boucler sa natte. Elle tourna son regard vert d'eau vers le blond et lui répondit doucement :

-Évidemment. Des femmes aux cheveux roses, ça ne court pas les rues, mon ange.

Naruto sourit d'un air contrit avant d'ajouter :

-Mais pourquoi rose ? Et du coup, quelle est ta couleur naturelle ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions ! Parfois, il est préférable de ne pas savoir, tu sais, sourit-elle en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière comme une enfant à la balançoire.

-En plus de la violette, tu détestes ta couleur de cheveux, c'est ça? devina-t-il.

-Oh, non ! Je ne la déteste pas. C'est juste que être brune, c'est terriblement banal.

Naruto la fixa avec stupeur et comprit. Il éclata de rire. Finalement, il se calma et s'expliqua :

-Tu as peur de ressembler à tout le monde, c'est ça ? Mais même si tu n'avais pas un style aussi différent, tu ne serais jamais banale, Sakura !

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs car c'était la première fois que Naruto voyait autre chose qu'un sourire ou un air d'agacement sur son visage. Il lui sourit et elle y répondit.

-Merci, mon ange.

Il soupira devant le surnom.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi rose ?

-Simplement parce qu'avec un groupe de jeune dans ma fac, on s'est lancé le défi de se teindre les cheveux d'une couleur improbable, fit-elle en souriant. A l'origine, je voulais rouge, mais certains avaient déjà pris cette couleur. Du coup, j'ai pris rose. Et finalement, je m'y suis habituée et j'aime bien.

-Vous êtes tous comme ça dans ta fac ou c'est juste le palmarès ? s'enquit le jeune homme, peu habitué à ce genre d'ambiance dans sa propre fac.

-Oh ! Mais tous les étudiants en Arts ont quelque chose de spécial. En général, on dit que les artistes sont décalés. Quelque part, c'est vrai ! Regarde-moi, fit-elle en se levant du banc face à lui.

Naruto sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une jupe-salopette en jean, recouverte de traces de peintures colorées. Un tee-shirt jaune lui couvrait partiellement les bras. Sur ses jambes reposaient des collants opaques verts et ses éternelles bottes noires luisantes ornaient le tout. Ses cheveux tressés dévalaient son corps pour atteindre sa taille.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui présenta le banc pour qu'elle se rassoit. Chose qu'elle ne fit qu'à moitié car elle préféra s'asseoir sur le trottoir en face de Naruto.

-J'y pense. C'est assez étrange de se croiser aussi souvent. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, je ne t'avais jamais vu et maintenant on ne fait que se rencontrer.

Sakura ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec un sourire. Naruto plissa les yeux et fit d'une voix lente et hésitante :

-Ce n'est pas un hasard ?

-Qui sait ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

-Attends … tu me suis vraiment ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

La jeune femme se pencha pour porter son visage à hauteur de celui du blond assis. Naruto ne bougea pas, trop hébété.

-Je te suis vraiment, déclara-t-elle. N'oublie pas que je suis une dangereuse schizophrène !

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du blond ahuri et s'éloigna rapidement d'un pas dansant.

Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas.

**Sixième Rencontre**

**I**l cherchait. Il regardait partout où son regard le pouvait. Mais il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il pût la repérer parmi la foule d'étudiants. Étudiants qui le fixaient par moment, comme s'ils savaient que le blond ne faisait pas parti de leur fac d'Art. Mais il les ignorait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver la jeune femme qui l'avait laissé stupidement seul sur un banc. Il l'avait mal sentie passer celle-là.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une longue chevelure blonde. Aucun doute sur l'identité de la propriétaire. Il fonça vers elle et tomba sur un large groupe de personnes aux physiques tous plus originales et étranges les uns que les autres. Un avait une collection de piercing impressionnante sur le visage, une autre avait une rose en papier accroché dans ses cheveux bleus, un gars avait, lui, une tignasse de cheveux d'un rouge particulièrement soutenu … Naruto se dit que c'était probablement « le groupe de jeune » dont Sakura lui avait parlé. En parlant d'elle, il la trouva juste à côté de la gothique blonde.

Ino le vit et elle s'écria :

-Hey mon lapin ! T'as décidé d'entrer dans la fac d'Art maintenant ? Oh, mais ça tombe bien ! Ça sera plus facile pour te peindre.

Le groupe au complet se retourna sur lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se plaça devant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un air décidé sur le visage. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit d'un air sévère :

-Je veux des explications. Et cette fois, tu ne pars pas en me laissant encore une fois comme un débile avec des questions plein la tête.

Sakura le regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Elle lança au groupe qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard et quelques-uns lancèrent des regards peu avenants au blond. Il les ignora et prit le poignet de la jeune femme pour l'entraîner plus loin.

Une fois éloignés, Sakura lui sourit et dit :

-Allez, petit. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Et vas-y vite parce que j'ai un cours sur l'Histoire de l'Art dans dix minutes.

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux agrandis. Elle osait poser des conditions. Il se reprit cependant et demanda, énervé :

-Tu me suivais vraiment ou c'était une « blague » ?

-Hum … je ne pensais pas que tu commencerais par là, dit-elle en perdant son sourire. Et bien, oui et non.

-Ah, non, non, non. On arrête avec les devinettes. Là, je suis pas d'humeur. Tu sais certaines choses sur moi qui deviennent étranges -comme mon âge ou ma percée en politique-, tu m'embrasses, tu me laisses en plan comme un idiot, je ne te vois plus pendant deux semaines et je dois en plus venir te chercher dans ta fac ! Sache tout de même au passage que je viens ici en séchant moi-même mes cours ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère cette fois.

-Ok, soupira la jeune femme. Alors … sache toi aussi que, avant de m'asseoir à côté de toi dans le car la première fois, je t'avais déjà vu auparavant. Et je m'étais plus ou moins renseignée sur toi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix naturelle mais les yeux détournés.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire devant cette réponse. Il était hébété, ébahi, abasourdi, autant d'adjectifs pour décrire son état actuel. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il la laissa donc continuer.

-Après ça, je « provoquais » plus ou moins nos rencontres. Je savais que tu passais souvent dans cette librairie, et je savais aussi que ton ami habitait là. Pour Ino, c'était totalement inattendu ! se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant l'air méfiant du blond.

-Mais pourquoi tu me suivais au juste ?

-Je sais pas trop, répondit-elle vaguement.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé deux semaines comme ça ! Surtout après m'avoir embrassé ! ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, peu commode par rapport à ces réponses évasives.

Sakura sourit d'un air triste et avoua :

-C'était une sorte de test. Je voulais savoir si tu chercherais à me revoir après ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Naruto, perdu.

-Réfléchis, mon ange ! Si tu ne venais pas à moi, je t'aurais laissé tranquille. Mais si tu me retrouvais comme je l'espérais, alors …

Sakura s'approcha en souriant d'un air ravi et souffla :

-Ça voulait dire que tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi.

Naruto la regardait d'un air choqué. Oui c'était ça. Il était choqué et particulièrement énervé de tout le temps qu'il venait de perdre pour _ça_.

Sakura perdit son sourire devant la mine du blond.

-Ou alors c'était simplement pour avoir des réponses, fit-elle d'une voix faible.

-T'es vraiment qu'une idiote ! grogna-t-il.

Brusquement, il lui agrippa la taille et plongea sur ses lèvres. Naruto la sentit hésiter avant de finalement passer ses bras autour du cou du blond. Il sentit qu'elle souriait sur ses lèvres. Énervé malgré tout qu'elle l'ait fait poireauter pendant deux semaines pour un stupide test, il la serra davantage contre lui et voulut approfondir le baiser. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu touché sa langue, elle se dégagea de lui.

Naruto aperçut son visage radieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, mécontent qu'elle se soit reculée.

-Ça a sonné, répondit-elle, retrouvant sa voix chantante.

Naruto leva les yeux et vit effectivement que tous les étudiants étaient rentrés excepté le groupe d'étudiants bizarres qui accompagnait Ino et Sakura. Ce groupe les fixait d'ailleurs.

Gêné, il plongea sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour cacher son embarras et il l'entendit rire.

-Ne me fais plus faux-bond comme ça. Sinon, je vais foirer mes études à force de venir te chercher, ajouta-t-il le visage réjoui en reculant sa tête.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et elle se détacha de lui pour s'éloigner en direction de son groupe.

-Promis, Naruto !

Il fut surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça. D'ordinaire, c'était mon ange, mon chou ou petit. Jamais Naruto.

Il lui sourit avant de l'interpeller à nouveau :

-Au fait, Sakura ! Tu m'as toujours pas répondu.

Sakura se retourna vers lui et l'invita à s'exprimer d'un regard interrogateur. Un large sourire éclaira le visage enchanté du blond et celui-ci lui cria :

-T'es vraiment une anarchiste ?


	2. Chapter 2

C'est une suite que j'ai écrite parce que j'avais quelques idées en trop dans ma tête. Cependant, j'ai longuement hésité à vous la présenter car je crains de décevoir avec une suite qui serait de trop. Je vous laisse la lire si vous en avez l'envie et j'espère avoir quelques retours concernant ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Première surprise**

-**N**aruto ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es ouvert d'esprit ?

Le blond se tourna vers elle en haussant des sourcils, surpris de la question.

-J'aurais tendance à dire oui … mais comme c'est toi qui me pose la question, j'vais dire non, répondit-il, fier de sa combine.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et resserra sa prise sur sa main qu'elle tenait tendrement dans la sienne. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'ils continuaient de remonter tranquillement la longue rue qui menait chez la jeune étudiante.

-Pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit le jeune homme, curieux.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel d'un air concentré, plissant les lèvres. Le jeune homme sourit, amusé puis se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser taquin. Elle rit un instant avant de lâcher comme une bombe :

-Je te pose cette question, chaton car lorsque nous serons arrivé à mon magnifique appartement de vingt-cinq mètres carré, tu auras une surprise.

Naruto sourit de ravissement en tournant son regard bleu sur elle.

-J'ai un cadeau !

Sakura s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir. Elle leva un doigt à son menton, pensive. Puis, elle lui adressa un large sourire innocent.

-Si tu le vois comme ça, alors je qualifierais ce cadeau d'empoisonné.

Elle reprit sa route tranquillement, laissant le blond derrière elle. Après une dizaine de mètres, elle se retourna pour voir sa mine effrayée. Elle éclata de rire.

-Pas de panique, mon ange. Je ne veux pas ta mort voyons.

Puis Sakura reprit sa marche d'un pas sautillant. Naruto écrasa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. C'était sensé le rassurer ce genre de phrase ! Il la suivit alors, avec beaucoup plus de réticence qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'enfin, ils parvinrent à l'étage où résidait la jeune femme, Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Les escaliers étaient plutôt scabreux et l'ascenseur ne devait probablement pas fonctionner pour que Sakura ait choisi la première option.

-La prochaine fois que je viens chez toi … ce sera quand l'ascenseur marchera. Hors de question que je refasse ce type d'exercice ! haleta-t-il, une main sur la rampe d'escalier, épuisé.

Sakura tourna un regard étonné vers lui tandis qu'elle cherchait ses clés dans son immense sac sans fond. Elle passait toujours des heures à retrouver ses affaires à cause de la profondeur de son … morceau de tissu, dirait-il plutôt.

-Mais l'ascenseur marche très bien. Quelle idée !

Naruto lui lança un regard choqué, puis son visage se décomposa. Sa petite amie était tout bonnement épuisante. Jamais il n'arriverait à la suivre! S'il ne l'adorait pas autant aussi, songea-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Le jeune homme la vit enfin trouver la clé, cachée par une multitude de porte-clés plus encombrants et colorés qu'autre chose pendus au trousseau. Elle ouvrit la porte qui émit un charmant bruit grinçant qui fit se dresser les poils de ses bras tant cela lui écorcha l'oreille. Que ne ferait-il pas pour elle. Naruto soupira puis suivit Sakura tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce. Il découvrit un étroit couloir agrémenté d'armoires encastrables ainsi que de miroirs et de photos sur tous les murs. Il les parcourut rapidement lorsque la jeune femme avança encore dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'il entendit la chose la plus choquante de sa vie :

-Chéri ! Je suis rentrée. Viens voir, nous avons un invité, appela Sakura.

Naruto se statufia sur le seuil. Il sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée tandis que son visage devint livide. La crainte de comprendre l'implication de ces paroles le pétrifiait et il n'osa même plus bouger. Il leva les yeux vers Sakura mais, de dos, elle ne vit pas son effarement. Le blond leva une main moite à sa nuque et la gratta nerveusement. Avait-elle déjà … quelqu'un ? Jamais elle n'aurais fait ça ! A moins qu'une femme aussi étrange qu'elle accepte la polygamie ? Le jeune homme se sentit profondément stupide.

-Chéri ! Où es-tu trésor ? Maman est là maintenant, sors de ta cachette, reprit-elle en déposant son sac au sol et en enlevant distraitement ses grosses bottes.

Naruto comprit alors où était la surprise. Enfin le cadeau empoisonné. Sakura ne cachait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle cachait son … enfant ? Si elle s'appelait maman … Mais d'où venait-il ce marmot ! Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Sa copine était certes décalée, un peu candide parfois, surprenante … mais elle n'était pas une menteuse. Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque soudain, un petit chat aux longs poils roux déboula de la pièce de droite pour venir se coller contre les jambes de la jeune femme. Sakura se baissa à sa hauteur pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

-Oh, oui. Tu es content de me voir, hein ? minauda-t-elle tandis que le blond entendait les ronronnements de contentement du minou.

Lorsqu'il comprit l'immense quiproquo qui s'était formé dans sa tête, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de fondre sur la jeune femme pour venir la serrer nerveusement dans ses bras. Sakura lâcha un petit « Whoup ! » alors qu'elle tenait mieux le chat. Le blond emprisonna sa taille entre ses bras puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Si jamais tu avais un immense secret de malade que tu cachais à tout le monde, promets moi de me le dire quand même, la supplia-t-il, les yeux braqués sur la bête rousse.

Le chat, encore petit apparemment, le dévisageait à son tour d'un air que Naruto jugea mauvais. Il plissa les yeux en lui renvoyant son regard. Ce chat n'était pas en train de le défier de ses petits yeux bleus quand même !

-Allons, mon cœur. Si jamais j'avais un secret, je ne le dirais à personne ! C'est tout l'intérêt des secrets, mon chou, expliqua Sakura très sérieusement et pas le moins du monde ébranlée par le comportement du blond.

Naruto détourna les yeux du chat pour les tourner vers Sakura. Il lui jeta un œil boudeur mais ne put râler à sa guise. La jeune femme venait de brandir fièrement devant elle le chaton roux.

-Naruto, je te présente Chéri. Il a cinq mois. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois dans une boutique, ses yeux m'ont fait penser aux tiens. Alors je l'ai acheté et depuis, c'est l'amour fou entre nous, débita-t-elle, excitée.

Le blond la serra davantage encore, les yeux mauvais et le teint rouge. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir jaloux d'une bestiole rousse ! Il plissa les yeux en plantant son regard dans le sien. Le chaton miaula et Sakura ajouta qu'il était adorable.

-Ok. J'ai pris une décision. Ne m'appelle plus jamais chaton ou chéri. Et mes yeux sont bien plus beaux que les siens, ajouta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Sakura pencha la tête dans un air de réflexion puis se tourna enfin pour regarder le blond.

-Hum. J'hésite. Toujours est-il que je dois te montrer ton cadeau empoisonné ! dit-elle en déposant Chéri au sol.

Elle courut à travers son appartement vers une pièce dont Naruto ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Il regarda le chaton assis à ses pieds. Il le poussa du bout de sa chaussure et Chéri planta ses petites griffes sur le cuir de ses chaussures.

-C'était pas lui le cadeau empoisonné ? s'interrogea-t-il, franchement méfiant.

Grognon, Naruto observa le chat d'un horrible roux mordre avec enthousiasme le bout de son pied. Le blond bouda alors franchement en constatant que le minou agressait ses pauvres chaussures. Il leva les yeux dans toutes les directions. Personne. Naruto shoota dans le chaton qui s'envola un mètre plus loin. Il atterrit sur la moquette pourpre, les quatre pattes écartées. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était venu, Chéri détala comme un lapin vers ce qui semblait être le salon.

Satisfait de sa victoire, le blond sourit de toutes ses dents. Sakura choisit ce moment pour débarquer devant lui, tenant dans ses bras le plus beau et le plus cher de ses tee-shirts, complètement délavé et troué. Le visage du blond se décomposa.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en a fait ?

Sakura eut tout de même l'idée de paraître penaude tandis qu'elle s'approchait du blond. Elle tendit ses lèvres vers lui puis dit, attristée :

-Je suis désolée, mon ange. J'ai voulu le laver après l'avoir mis si longtemps comme pyjama mais je me suis trompée de température. Il est passé à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

Le blond prit dans ses mains le tissu autrefois rouge devenu rose pale. Il était indubitablement immettable.

-Et le trou ? demanda-t-il, attendant la sentence qui briserait son cœur.

-Je pense que c'est Chéri. Mais j'ai encore des doutes, fit-elle, d'un air sérieux et pensif.

Naruto plissa les yeux, les tourna vers le salon et découvrit Chéri, assis sagement devant le canapé. Il attrapa Sakura par la taille puis embrassa son front.

-C'est pas grave. Je t'en donnerais un autre si tu veux, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas fâché ? s'enquit-elle, joyeuse.

Son évident soulagement lui fit perdre sa mauvaise humeur et il lui adressa un sourire attendri.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est un _accident_ après tout, marmonna-t-il en se tournant discrètement vers le chat.

-Super ! Alors que dirais-tu d'aller au parc ? Ino devrait y être maintenant. Et puis ton ami Sasuke doit probablement t'attendre depuis plus longtemps encore.

Ah, oui. Ils devaient tous s'y retrouver. Faire connaissance. Hum. Naruto lui sourit puis lui fit :

-Je te suis !

Sakura reprit son sac, ses chaussures, ses clés puis s'éloigna vers la porte. Ni une ni deux, Naruto s'élança vers le minou puis, à quatre pattes, il lui fit très sérieusement :

-J't'ai à l'œil, toi. C'était peut-être ton territoire mais maintenant, va falloir partager. Ou alors j'te mets dehors et crois-moi, tu n'auras plus de tee-shirt à trouer, murmura-t-il furieusement.

Chéri remua la queue puis vint se frotter à son visage en ronronnant. Naruto le repoussa d'une pichenette puis se releva en entendant :

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, rien ! J'arrive, chérie !

Il se pétrifia.

-Euh … ça t'embête si je change ton p'tit surnom ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ? lança-t-elle innocemment du seuil de la porte.

Naruto regarda le chaton. Pas du tout, non, pensa-t-il amèrement.

**Deuxième surprise**

**N**aruto scruta les alentours du parc, vide de leurs amis apparemment. La jeune femme à son côté marmonna d'un air un peu sceptique:

-Bon, pour une fois qu'on était à l'heure.

Le blond leva son poignet pour regarder l'heure de sa montre et sourit :

-Nous sommes quand même en retard.

-Par rapport à eux, nous sommes à l'heure, décréta-t-elle en s'allongeant sur l'herbe verte du parc, face au lac.

Naruto l'accompagna tranquillement. Il tourna la tête pour observer le profil de Sakura puis arracha une brindille pour l'embêter. Il alla chatouiller l'intérieur de son oreille tandis qu'elle se mit à râler gentiment :

-Bouh ! Oust, chenapan. Vil maraud, tu céderas devant ma fureur.

-C'est vrai que tu es effrayante, remarqua Naruto en riant des exagérations faites par la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face puis murmura d'un air tendre :

-Le jour où je t'effraierais, dis-le moi. Je le marquerais d'une pierre blanche et on fêtera ce jour tous les ans.

Naruto se retint de lui faire remarquer que le matin même il avait eu une frousse de tous les diables en constatant que Chéri n'était pas un enfant en bas âge tout droit sorti d'une idylle avec un éventuel concurrent mais un pauvre chaton roux qui avait allègrement mâchouiller son tee-shirt préféré.

-Tu comptes me faire peur ? s'enquit curieusement Naruto.

-Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rallongeant sur l'herbe pour voir le ciel.

Le blond sourit puis leva les yeux au dessus de Sakura. Son visage se décomposa lentement puis il demanda d'un air perplexe :

-Dis-moi. Ino a toujours sa bicyclette meurtrière ?

-Tout à fait, trésor. Et elle en est très amoureuse, répondit-elle, détachée.

-Mais les freins ne sont toujours pas réparés si elle dévale la colline à cette vitesse ? s'inquiéta le blond en se redressant sur un coude.

Sakura se releva à son tour et ils constatèrent ensemble que la gothique pédalait toujours dans le vide tandis que son engin mortel continuait sa course à vive allure en direction du lac. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que, en allant droit vers le lac, elle allait plonger la tête la première avec les canards, mais qu'en plus elle allait emporter Sasuke qui avançait tranquillement, inconscient du risque. Le blond se releva prestement puis hurla :

-Dégage de là, Sasuke !

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas et n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir la blonde le percuter violemment et finir leur course dans le lac. Une gerbe d'eau accompagna leur chute et la bicyclette s'embourba.

-Fichtre, encore une victime, s'exclama joyeusement Sakura.

Naruto ne lui prêta pas grande attention. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers les noyés pour y découvrir que le lac n'avait en fait pas de fond. Sasuke était enchevêtré sous Ino qui était elle-même coincée sous la bicyclette dont une roue tournait toujours. Ils étaient trempés et la vase du lac se répandait sur eux.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le blond sur le bord.

Il voulait bien les aider mais il n'était pas fou. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le lac. Sasuke gémit bruyamment tandis qu'Ino parvint à écarter sa bicyclette de son corps. Elle se recula, leva une botte lourdement avec un ignoble bruit de sucions. Elle la posa, leva la deuxième, nouveau bruit de sucions. Naruto grimaça en voyant les énormes bottes cloutées d'Ino s'enfoncer dans la boue. Elle sortit enfin du lac en haletant comme un bœuf. Elle s'étala sur le sol herbeux puis respira :

-Mon Dieu. Je suis pleine de boue, trempée, j'ai mal à un genou, un de mes collants est troué, je vais avoir un mal fou à démêler mes cheveux, et ma bicyclette est embourbée. Je crois même que ce weekend, je vais aller à la plage. A moins que je n'aille m'acheter de nouvelles chaussures. Mes bottes vont être irrécupérables. Ou alors je vais les faire sécher et si ça marche, les traces de boue leur donneront un autre style. Je sais pas encore. Tu sais que la boue, c'est bon pour la peau ? Oh, mon lapin, comment vas-tu ?

Naruto mit un certain temps pour enregistrer le flot de paroles de la blonde, comme d'habitude puis répondit maladroitement :

-Euh … ouais, ouais. Je vais bien et toi ?

-Je viens de t'expliquer mon état, mon lapin. Comment veux-tu que j'aille ?

Le blond se demandait justement si elle trouvait sa situation catastrophique ou si elle en était amusée. A moins que ce fut de l'ironie. Gros doute.

Un gémissement le fit se retourner et il trouva Sasuke sortant de la mare aux canards en se tenant le jean. Il dégoulinait de boue et il paraissait beaucoup plus lourd qu'à l'origine, d'où l'utilisation des mains pour ne pas se retrouver en caleçon. Naruto le vit se regarder de haut en bas puis soupirer bruyamment.

-Ça va, Sasuke ?

-Ouais. J'ai rien de cassé. Mais je vais devoir me changer avant d'aller voir mon frère ce soir, marmonna-t-il, l'air un peu triste.

Il se redressa puis adressa un léger sourire à Naruto qui lui donna une bourrade amicale dans le dos. Il réprima l'envie de s'essuyer ensuite la main. Sakura arriva alors juste à cet instant puis leur sourit d'un air ravi :

-Alors ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?

Silence. Sasuke jeta un regard perplexe au blond qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ino soupira puis se releva en s'écriant :

-Très bien ! Même si je vais devoir aller voir le mec qui m'a refait les freins. C'est la deuxième fois et en plus, je vais être obligée de refaire la peinture. Elle s'écaille déjà et avec l'eau … Hum, mon lapin, tu fais de la mécanique de temps en temps ? s'enquit soudainement Ino.

-Euh … non. Ça m'est inconnu. Mais Sasuke sait faire, répondit-il.

Ino se tourna alors vers la victime de son vélo mais au lieu de l'assaillir de questions comme l'attendait Naruto, elle se figea à sa vue. L'air choqué de la blonde rendit Naruto perplexe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne semblait pas comprendre non plus. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers Sakura qui souriait toujours en regardant Ino. Les joues de la blonde se colorèrent furieusement de rouge, ce qui stupéfia Naruto vu son habituelle lividité cadavérique. Elle sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'elle demanda brutalement :

-Ça te dirait d'aller dîner avec moi samedi soir ?

Silence. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, comme pour chercher des explications rationnelles à des phénomènes irrationnelles. N'ayant aucune aide, il se retourna vers Ino, un peu perdu.

-Hum … c'est un rencard, ça ? se permit-il de demander, juste histoire d'éclaircir.

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle, attendant une réponse favorable vu son air plein d'espoir.

Sasuke ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Il ne la connaissait absolument pas, en avait juste entendu parler par Naruto et n'avait eu que peu de rencard dans sa vie. Et puis elle faisait peur la gothique quand même. Un peu. Quoiqu'elle avait de jolis yeux.

-Euh … je sais pas vraiment …

-Merveilleux ! Donc je passe te prendre vers vingt heure, on fait comme ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, exultant de joie.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Naruto était d'ailleurs persuader qu'il n'osait rien dire par peur d'une mauvaise réaction de la part de la blonde.

-Tu sais où il habite, Ino ? demanda innocemment Sakura qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

-Évidemment ! Sasuke est le petit frère du meilleur ami du meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? On allait chez eux quand on était plus jeune, s'émerveilla Ino.

Naruto et Sasuke réfléchissaient toujours au cheminement de pensées pour essayer de retrouver qui était qui dans cette logique tandis que Sakura répondait avec entrain :

-Ah, oui ! Tu es le petit frère d'Itachi en fait ?

Comme Sasuke ne répondait pas encore, Naruto eut la bonté de l'aider un peu. Quoique c'était aussi par pitié. Le pauvre, il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

-C'est lui. Donc, t'es partant pour de la mécanique de bicyclette, Sasuke ? le réveilla le blond, amusé de sa détresse.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il machinalement, pas vraiment conscient.

Ino semblait rayonner de joie malgré la boue et l'eau qui dégoulinaient sur elle puis se tourna vers Sakura qui commençait à parler :

-Je suis en train de penser. Je sais que je devais te dire quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était, fit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en levant les yeux au ciel, une main sous son menton.

-C'est sûrement le fait que la soirée chez Sasori est reportée à la semaine d'après parce qu'il a un partiel d'Art Contemporain, l'informa Ino.

-Ah, exact. C'était ça. Que ferais-je sans toi, chérie ? fit Sakura en observant d'un œil critique la robe-pull autrefois noire que portait Ino.

Sasuke, devant cette conversation, s'approcha de Naruto. Hébété, il ne put que marmonner faiblement :

-Ah, ouais … quand même.

Naruto soupira devant les deux jeunes femmes harassantes mais terriblement attachantes qu'il avait sous les yeux puis affirma :

-On s'y fait. Faut juste un peu de temps.

-J'ai même pas dit oui à son rendez-vous, se lamenta Sasuke de sa voix douce.

-Oh, allez. Ino ne mord pas, elle est juste exubérante. Et puis, ses conversations ne sont absolument pas monotones. Par contre, faut être en forme pour l'écouter si tu veux suivre. Parfois, c'est pas évident, lui expliqua calmement Naruto.

Sasuke ne lâchait pas du regard les deux jeunes femmes. Il semblait blasé et un peu paniqué à l'idée de sortir un soir avec la blonde. Naruto reporta son attention sur elles lorsqu'il entendit :

-Naruto a tout de suite adoré Chéri !

Le blond se frappa le front du plat de la paume puis maugréa :

-Fais chier.

**Troisième surprise**

**N**aruto déambulait dans le parc, les mains dans les poches et l'air maussade. Il devait aller chez Sakura et ensuite passer prendre Sasuke pour le rendre présentable pour son rendez-vous du soir avec Ino. En bon ami, le blond avait accepté et avait même proposé l'aide de sa copine. Sasuke, en désespoir de cause, n'avait pas refusé. Il semblait abattu au téléphone.

Le blond soupira puis se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux. En réalité, il se demandait si Sakura n'était pas du genre à mentir pour éviter les sujets embarrassants. Ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il appela la jeune femme par l'interphone puis prit l'ascenseur qui fonctionnait à merveille. Une fois à l'étage de Sakura, il trouva vite la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ah ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, mon ange ! Je suis à la bourre, fit la jeune femme.

Naruto entra à sa suite et referma la porte dans son dos. Sakura courut dans son appartement puis traversa le couloir en sens inverse. Il la dévisagea en passant puis lui cria pour se faire entendre :

-Mais tu es prête !

-Non, j'ai rien fait à mes cheveux ! répondit-elle en retraversant le couloir.

Le jeune homme la suivit dans la salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait une trousse contenant d'innombrables pinces et barrettes. Il y jeta un œil et détourna vite le regard en voyant trop de couleur dans cette trousse jaune poussin. Sakura chercha quelque chose à l'intérieur avec hâte tandis que Naruto regardait avec curiosité ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours aussi roses et pour une fois, détachés. Ils venaient probablement d'être séchés.

-Tu peux ne rien en faire ? demanda Naruto en passant sa main dans les cheveux longs de Sakura.

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux quand ils sont détachés, expliqua-t-il en souriant d'un air confus.

Sakura regarda son reflet, grimaça et marmonna d'une voix légère :

-Ça fait très longtemps que je ne les ai pas laissés ainsi. Remarque, ça peut être pas mal !

Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, l'embrassa furtivement et s'exclama :

-Tu me fais gagner vingt minutes, trésor. Tu es super !

Puis elle retourna dans le salon en courant toujours aussi vite. De meilleure humeur, le jeune homme sourit à son reflet dans le miroir avant de suivre Sakura. Il croisa au passage une fusée rousse qu'il évita avec justesse.

-Maudit chat, jura-t-il.

-Tu as vu Chéri, Naruto ? demanda-t-elle accroupie, en fouillant dans un bac à linge rempli.

-Oui, oui, je l'ai vu, grommela-t-il en l'observant chercher frénétiquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite, remarqua-t-elle.

-Sûrement, répondit-il distraitement.

Naruto se racla la gorge, chercha ses mots puis se lança :

-Sakura, est-ce que tu m'as déjà menti ?

La jeune femme ralentit ses mouvements puis se tourna lentement vers lui, toujours accroupie.

-La seule fois où je t'ai menti, c'était quand on se rencontrait « par hasard » avant d'être ensemble. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je te connaissais de vue, répondit-elle pour une fois sérieusement.

Sakura avait un regard un peu inquiet ce qui interpella Naruto. Il vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté d'elle et vit que dans cette position, il était plus bas que la jeune femme. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et expliqua d'un air maladroit :

-Quand j'ai rencontré Chéri, tu m'as dit que tu serais capable de me mentir pour garder un secret. Depuis ça me hante ! J'arrive pas à savoir si c'était vraiment vrai ou si c'était une parole dite en l'air.

Le blond se sentit stupide une fois qu'il eut lâché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Dans sa tête, ça sonnait beaucoup plus dramatiquement. Sakura rit doucement et caressa la joue du blond.

-Si jamais je te dis que je te mens, ça serait vrai puisque c'est un mensonge. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te mens puisque je te dis que je ne te mens pas. Et ça c'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant avec tendresse.

Naruto se décomposa en entendant sa réponse. Il eut beau réfléchir, il n'en comprenait pas un mot. Il plissa les yeux de suspicion et redemanda :

-Donc … tu me mens ? A propos de quoi ?

Sakura se laissa tomber à son tour pour être en tailleur, face à Naruto.

-Je te mentirais à dire que je mens. Parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de secret. Le jour où j'en aurais un et que tu ne le sauras pas, ce sera parce qu'il n'est pas très important. Mais comme tu ne le sauras pas, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter ! Et puis un mensonge peut être vrai dans la mesure où il n'est pas faux. Tout comme une vérité peut être mensongère si elle est fausse mais alors là, ça ne serait plus vraiment une vérité. Quoique … ça dépend de quelle vérité on parle, jugula-t-elle pensivement.

Le jeune homme l'empêcha de reprendre ses pensées orales en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Surprise, la jeune femme tourna un regard étonné vers lui. Naruto soupira puis sourit avec amusement.

-Je voulais juste une réponse en oui ou en non. Les réflexions philosophiques seront pour Sasuke afin qu'il ait l'esprit hors service. Ça l'empêchera de trop réfléchir ce soir, dit-il.

Doucement, il enleva sa main de la bouche de Sakura qui lui sourit. Elle bougea pour pouvoir se pencher sur Naruto et le faire basculer sur le dos. Le jeune homme se laissa faire avec enthousiasme et plongea sur les lèvres de Sakura. Celle-ci répondit puis s'éloigna tout aussi vite. Un doigt sur le front de Naruto l'empêcha de pouvoir reprendre là où il en était.

-Oui, je te mens. Mais ça n'est pas très important et tu n'étais pas censé savoir que je te mens, dit-elle sans perdre son joli sourire.

Le jeune homme ne sut si c'était une bonne chose de le savoir ou pas mais il acquiesça sans demander d'explications. Il avait quand même compris que les secrets de Sakura n'étaient pas franchement sérieux. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il vit la jeune femme au dessus de lui entourer son torse de ses maigres bras et souffler timidement :

-Mais je t'aime. Et ça ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Naruto se blottit contre elle pendant de longues secondes sans parler. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses releva alors la tête et, le regard enfantin, elle demanda :

-Tu es sûr que je ne dois pas toucher à mes cheveux ?

Le blond éclata de rire en faisant basculer Sakura.

**Quatrième surprise**

**L**orsque Naruto et Sakura sonnèrent à la porte des Uchiwa, le cadet de la famille l'ouvrit à la volée, l'air affairé.

-Ah vous êtes enfin arrivés. Mon frère et ses potes sont là, je ne m'en sors pas, se plaignit-il.

Le couple entra et Sakura découvrit avec joie l'intérieure de la maison. Elle commença son inspection et finalement, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

-Elle découvre son territoire. Viens, on va aller à l'étage pour te préparer, répliqua Naruto sous l'œil inquiet de son ami.

Une fois dans la chambre du jeune brun, Naruto constata qu'effectivement Sasuke avait à craindre. Son grand frère ainsi que deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient assis sur son lit en attendant le retour de Sasuke. Ils devaient sûrement le charrier.

-C'est qui lui ? demanda le jeune homme roux.

-C'est Naruto. Un ami d'enfance, répondit Sasuke. Voici Sasori et Deidara.

Le blond observa les deux jeunes qui lui faisaient face. Sasori était roux, les yeux bruns et un air blasé sur le visage. Il devait très probablement s'ennuyer. L'autre à son côté était blond aux yeux bleus et possédait de très longs cheveux. Itachi complétait la troupe hétéroclite.

Naruto les salua d'un air enthousiaste et observa la penderie de Sasuke ouverte. Plusieurs vêtements étaient étalés au sol en mont de chiffons.

-C'est quoi ce chantier ? demanda Naruto, perplexe.

-Sasuke se prend pour une nana, répondit Sasori en roulant des yeux avant de sortir une cigarette.

Le brun frotta son visage de sa main et marmonna, dépité :

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

Naruto réprima l'envie de rire qui le prenait et essaya de comprendre.

-Depuis quand tu stresses pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas ? dit-il, amusé.

-Je ne stresse pas, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix contrôlée démentie par ses pas brusques.

Sakura déboula à cet instant en disant :

-Oh, mais j'ai failli me perdre en plus, le garage est sombre et l'ampoule est gril …

Naruto se tourna vers sa copine et passa une main devant ses yeux pour la réveiller.

-Sakura ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Deidara, incrédule.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Naruto semblait un peu suspicieux quant au fait qu'il la connaissait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et déclara l'air de rien :

-Naruto, voici Deidara. Ma poupée vaudou, accessoirement mon ex. Deidara, voici Naruto mon copain, les présenta-t-elle.

-Je suis devenue ta poupée vaudou ? fit Deidara, un peu dépité.

-Ton ex ? répéta Naruto en le dévisageant. Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici ?

-C'est le meilleur ami du meilleur ami du frère de Sasuke, on te l'a déjà dit avec Ino, expliqua Sakura en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers la penderie de Sasuke qui semblait prêt à imploser tant il était perdu. Sakura dévisagea ses vêtements au sol et sur lui puis décréta :

-Ino ne t'a rien dit sur l'endroit où elle compte vous emmener.

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua Sasuke, l'air embarrassé.

-Je sais qu'Ino paraît folle mais elle sait aussi que tout le monde n'est pas toujours à l'aise avec elle. Alors elle va faire en sorte que la soirée soit la plus normale possible pour toi, fit Sakura en sortant un pantalon noir.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique. Grognon depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de l'ex de Sakura, il bouda franchement le détachement de sa copine même s'il devait quand même être rassuré de la voir ignorer Deidara. Il devait avouer qu'ils avaient des ressemblances physiques et n'aimait pas cette réalité.

Naruto observa la jeune femme sortir une chemise blanche puis une veste de costume noire. Histoire d'attirer son attention, il dit :

-Où va-t-elle l'emmener ?

Sakura lui adressa un joli sourire puis posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche ornée d'un rouge à lèvre franc.

-C'est un secret. Je disais d'ailleurs à Naruto tout à l'heure que les secrets pouvaient ressembler à des mensonges.

Le jeune homme se retint de signifier que la conversation n'avait pas été orientée dans ce sens là. Il croisa les bras et observa Sakura parler philosophie avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

-Du coup, on pourrait admettre que la vérité est toujours vraie là où un mensonge peut l'être aussi. Mais il faut différencier les vérités qui existent. Évidemment, un mensonge est un mensonge mais il peut ne pas y avoir de mensonge quand il n'est pas dit qu'il y en a un. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Naruto tout à l'heure mais …

Sasuke qui semblait en mode pause depuis la diatribe de Sakura, parla dans un éclair de conscience, sortant de son immobilité stupéfaite :

-C'est un mensonge par omission alors.

Sa prise de parole coupa net Sakura dans son élan. Elle fixa Sasuke comme s'il lui disait que Chéri n'était pas un chat et soudain, marmonna :

-Ino va t'adorer, mon chou.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu craintif.

-Parce que tu es probablement le seul qui ait réussi à me suivre, expliqua-t-elle en souriant comme une enfant.

Naruto se gratta la tête en inspirant pour retrouver ses propres pensées. Le débit de parole de Sakura était souvent impressionnant et le fait que Sasuke ait eu le temps de réfléchir et de la couper était quasiment surréaliste. Un coup d'œil vers Itachi, Sasori et Deidara lui apprit qu'eux aussi avaient décroché à la vue de leur mine désabusée.

-Maintenant, change-toi ! ordonna Sakura en tendant les vêtements à Sasuke.

Le jeune homme les prit sans réfléchir, les observant puis regarda Sakura en attendant quelque chose. Le silence se fit puis Sasuke osa le briser en demandant :

-Tu comptes rester là à me regarder ?

Sakura sourit grandement.

-Bien sûr ! Ne sois pas gêné, mon chou. Tu es plus jeune que moi, tu es un peu un petit frère !

Naruto s'insurgea rapidement puis attrapa le bras de Sakura pour l'attirer hors de la chambre tout en disant :

-J'ai le même âge que Sasuke et je t'assure que je ne suis pas un petit frère pour toi.

-Roh, c'est dommage, déclara-t-elle. Je t'aurais bien mis des bigoudis dans les cheveux pour voir comment ils réagissent !

Naruto lui lança un regard choqué qui provoqua un éclat de rire soudain de la part de Sakura. En la voyant rire ainsi, il l'entrava dans ses bras et sourit à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Cinquième surprise**

-**I**no est arrivée ! leur apprit Sakura du rez-de-chaussé.

Naruto avait envoyé la jeune femme en bas histoire de l'éloigner le plus possible de Sasuke en train de se changer. Les bras croisés, il attendait que son ami sorte enfin de la chambre dans laquelle il semblait ne plus vouloir sortir. Cependant, il fut surpris et faillit se faire fracasser le nez par la porte de la chambre quand Sasuke l'ouvrit à la volée.

-Putain de bordel de merde, fais chier ! jura-t-il tout en enfilant une main dans la manche de la veste.

-Depuis quand tu jures, toi ? s'étonna Naruto, ébranlé.

Sa question désarçonna Sasuke. Le jeune homme se figea puis son visage se décomposa tandis qu'il abandonnait la moitié de sa veste par terre, uniquement retenue par une manche.

-J'ai jamais eu de rencart, avoua-t-il de sa voix redevenue plus douce, l'air piteux.

-Et alors ? fit Naruto.

Sasuke souffla. Son grand frère et ses amis sortirent à cet instant de la chambre du jeune homme.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller, décida le jeune homme.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il tiqua lorsqu'il imagina la réaction d'Ino si on lui posait un lapin. Ça risquait de ne pas plaire. Mais le blond préféra relativiser et rassurer son meilleur ami. Il ramassa la veste qui traînait par terre, la remonta sur les épaules de Sasuke et dit d'un ton ferme :

-Écoute. Tu as déjà rencontré Ino. Tu vois à peu près quel genre de fille elle est, un peu folle et pas rancunière. Alors tu redresses les épaules, tu sors de là la tête haute et tu vas à ce fichu rencart. Tu passes une petite soirée tranquille avec elle et si ça colle pas, vous laissez tomber. C'est pas plus compliqué, vieux.

La tirade sembla rendre un semblant de courage à Sasuke. Il inspira puis descendit les marches. Naruto soupira le plus discrètement possible lorsque la main d'Itachi se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu connais vraiment Ino ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

-Tu veux traumatiser ton frère ? rétorqua Naruto, blasé.

-Hum, non. Pas vraiment, répondit calmement Itachi.

-Nous sommes d'accord, conclut-il avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier d'un pas conquérant.

Lorsque Naruto arriva en bas, il découvrit à l'entrée Sakura en train d'encourager Sasuke d'une manière tout à fait hors du commun :

-Tu savais qu'en sciences politique, les étudiants associaient des chiffres à des connaissances afin de s'en souvenir lors des examens ? C'est Naruto qui m'a dit ça. Apparemment, ils ont trop de contenu pour tout savoir par cœur. Alors ils associent des nombres. Je trouve ça encore plus difficile car il faut à la fois retenir le nombre mais en plus retenir la connaissance associée. Enfin, Naruto s'en sort. J'imagine que ça porte ses fruits. J'ai donc décidé que tu allais faire la même chose.

-Je suis en école de commerce, Sakura, lui apprit Sasuke, nerveux.

-Peu importe. Ce n'est pas réservé aux étudiants en politique. Donc numéro un, Ino n'est pas un monstre. Numéro deux, c'est une femme. Numéro trois, elle déteste le romantisme. Numéro quatre, elle …

-Sakura ! cria Naruto pour l'empêcher de parler davantage.

Il se précipita au côté de la jeune femme surprise.

-Oh, mon ange. J'entraînais Sasuke pour son rendez-vous.

-Pas la peine. Tu as dit qu'Ino était là, dit-il pour la détourner de ses pensées.

Cela fonctionna.

-Oh oui, fit-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de porte.

Naruto sourit d'un air rassurant à Sasuke. Celui-ci lui lança un regard terrorisé et chuchota d'une voix précipitée :

-Je veux pas y aller.

Sakura ouvrit grand la porte. Sasuke se tut. Ino était sur le pallier. Naruto allait la saluer mais il fut incapable de parler tant il fut choqué.

Il avait l'habitude de voir Ino habillée de grandes robes noires, de bottes cloutées, de bijoux en argent vieilli ainsi que maquillée de noir. Cependant, il dut admettre que Sakura n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'Ino allait faire des efforts pour être normale. La jeune femme avait lâché ses longs cheveux blond cendré. Une large mèche cachait une moitié de son visage. Ses yeux habituellement encerclés de fard noir n'étaient que finement soulignés, ses lèvres étaient restées naturelles, elle avait enlevé quasiment tous ces piercing, même celui à sa lèvre. Un simple pendentif peuplait sa gorge, sa peau cruellement pâle semblait malgré tout moins blanche. Les yeux de Naruto descendirent jusqu'à sa robe noire et simple. Des collants transparents habillaient ses jambes et des talons noirs complétaient le tout. Il ne put qu'être choqué en constatant combien Ino était … normale.

-Ah, je croyais que tu allais me poser un lapin, mon lapin ! Ça aurait été dommage, vraiment. J'ai fait tellement d'effort pour rester simple que j'aurais vraiment été déçue de voir que tu avais annulé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais été voir un film au cinéma. Il y a un film d'horreur qui passe en ce moment. J'aimerais bien aller le voir. Il paraît que le pop corn là-bas est extra. Et puis je prendrais aussi quelques bonbons. Parce que sans bonbon, c'est pas un film d'horreur. Naruto m'a dit que tu savais faire un peu de mécanique. Ça serait sympa parce que mes freins ne fonctionnent toujours pas. Mais ça peut attendre. J'arrive toujours à m'arrêter. En général, un bus m'arrête plus facilement qu'une voiture. Parce que la voiture est secouée par ma vitesse et les gens n'apprécient pas. C'est dommage parce qu'ils font un effort pour la communauté. Ça s'appelle la solidarité mais apparemment, peu connaissent. J'ai faim, tu viens ?

Ok. Ino était normale lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas. Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il fit un effort pour sourire à Sasuke. Le jeune homme n'émit pas une grande résistance. Il descendit les marches du perron puis demanda :

-Où est ta voiture ?

Ino sembla surprise un bref instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame :

-Ah mais je ne suis pas venue en voiture. J'ai pris ma bicyclette !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant la pauvre bicyclette rouge qui était posée contre le mur du garage. Son visage se décomposa en même temps que celui de Sasuke. Le coup fatal fut asséné par Sakura lorsqu'elle leur fit un grand signe de la main en leur souhaitant :

-Bonne soirée !

**Dernière surprise**

**D**u bruit et un mouvement près de lui le réveilla. Naruto grogna et plongea sa tête sous son oreiller. Mais le bruit continuait. Le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas du matin et Sakura le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, elle ne faisait aucun effort. Naruto mit de longues minutes avant d'avoir suffisamment de lucidité pour ouvrir un œil, puis deux et lever la tête.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le ventre, un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre passé en travers de la taille de Sakura. Il relâcha sa tête en soupirant lourdement.

-Bien dormi, mon ange ? le salua doucement la jeune femme.

Il était de mauvaise foi, admit-il en souriant. Sakura faisait l'effort d'être plus douce avec lui lorsqu'ils se réveillaient ensemble. Mais une fois le café englouti, il pouvait dire adieu à sa part de douceur matinale. Naruto poussa un grognement tout juste humain, signifiant qu'il avait plutôt bien dormi. Mais le bruit infernal qui l'avait réveillé était toujours là, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il releva encore une fois la tête pour la tourner vers leurs pieds. Il vit la télé allumée et constata avec scepticisme que Sakura regardait avidement un match de football dans une langue étrangère. Comment avait-elle fait pour trafiquer sa télé et avoir des chaînes étrangères ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sakura tourna vers lui un visage souriant mais fatigué. Ils étaient tout deux affalés dans le canapé-lit du jeune homme dans son appartement. La veille au soir, ils avaient attendu un message de la part de Sasuke pour savoir s'il n'était pas traumatisé de son rendez-vous avec Ino. Cependant, la fatigue les avait vite gagné et ils s'étaient endormis ensemble dans son lit.

La jeune femme repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière une oreille et vint caresser les cheveux de Naruto, peignant de ses ongles ses tempes blondes. S'il l'avait pu, Naruto aurait ronronné. Cette pensée le renfrogna car l'image d'un chat roux aux yeux bleus assaillit son esprit. La voix de Sakura le ramena à la réalité et il se souvint qu'il lui avait posé une question :

-Je regarde un match de foot, mon chou.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, réfléchit puis demanda :

-Je croyais que tu détestais le sport ?

-C'est le cas, confirma-t-elle en se penchant vers la table de chevet pour prendre ses lunettes de vue et pour fouiller dans un paquet en plastique.

Elle en ressortit une sucette à la violette dont elle retira l'emballage avant de la porter à sa bouche. A cette vue, Naruto plissa le front en songeant qu'il y avait un problème qu'il ne voyait pas. Le matin était toujours très dur pour lui. Il se força donc à analyser la jeune femme près de lui. Avec un effort de volonté, il se redressa, cala ses oreillers contre le mur et s'affala à moitié contre la jeune femme. Désormais face à la télé, il suivit le match en même temps que Sakura.

Peu à peu, le sommeil laissa place à sa conscience et Naruto marmonna :

-Sakura, il y a un problème.

-Quel est-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix distraite.

-Tu regardes un match de football en … roumain …

-Bulgare, le coupa-t-elle.

-En bulgare, tu manges une sucette à la violette et tu as mis tes lunettes de vue.

-Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la télé.

-Et tu détestes le foot, la violette et porter ses horribles lunettes, conclut Naruto, intrigué.

La joue dans le creux de son cou, il attendit qu'elle lui explique. Parfois, la jeune femme faisait des choses qui dépassait la simple compréhension de Naruto. Alors quand elle lui expliquait les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque action, il réalisait toujours à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir une copine aussi unique. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Sakura remonta ses immenses lunettes rouges sur sa tête, ramassant ses cheveux au passage et reprit sa sucette d'une main. Elle se tourna vers Naruto, les yeux illuminés.

-Je fais une expérience, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

-Et qui est … ? demanda Naruto, perplexe.

-L'idée est de faire plusieurs choses en même temps que tu détestes au plus au point. Il faut vraiment haïr ce que tu fais.

Le jeune homme redressa sa tête et dévisagea Sakura. Il porta une main à son front. Elle n'était pas brûlante de température.

-Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? D'habitude, ça t'arrive de faire des choses étranges mais ce matin tu bats des records, commenta Naruto, pleinement réveillé désormais.

Elle lui répondit pas un immense sourire enjoué. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Celles-ci lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et cachaient ses yeux verts derrière les verres. Elle reprit sa sucette et contempla avec concentration la suite du match.

Devant la scène, le jeune homme se secoua et attrapa la sucette et les lunettes de Sakura.

-Attends, chérie. Explique moi pourquoi tu te fais du mal ? Mettre tes lunettes à la limite, c'est pour ton bien. Mais manger un truc que tu n'aimes pas et regarder un match de foot en bulgare, ça va trop loin.

Sakura se pencha pour essayer de récupérer ses biens mais Naruto leva haut les mains pour l'en empêcher. La jeune femme sourit et se colla contre le jeune homme tout en expliquant d'une voix enjouée et savante :

-C'est simple pourtant, mon ange. Faire plein de choses que tu détestes en même temps, ça ne te met pas de bonne humeur. On peut même dire que tu deviens franchement inconfortable dans la situation dans laquelle tu te mets. Et c'est justement le but ! Parce qu'après avoir été si mal, lorsque tu quittes cette situation qui te rend malade, tu te sens heureux. Et c'est la finalité même de l'exercice. Se prouver qu'être heureux, c'est au quotidien.

-Donc …

Mais Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, hébété. Sakura l'aida alors à y voir plus clair.

-Regarde-moi. Je déteste le sport et encore plus regarder un match. Je ne pense pas trouver un jour plus ennuyeux et blasant. Ensuite, tu connais ma haine des langues étrangères et ceci, parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se dit. C'est frustrant pour moi. Et puis les sucettes à la violette sont tout bonnement immondes. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent oser commercialiser cette chose. Enfin, mes lunettes. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une chouette avec.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir le fou rire qui montait en lui au fil de l'explication. Naruto éclata de rire sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-vexé de la jeune femme. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme. Le ventre douloureux et la respiration chaotique, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, reposa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :

-Tu es unique, Sakura. Tu te souviens, je devais te dire quand je te trouverais effrayante … ben, là, c'est le cas.

Le rire de Sakura l'amusa. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire, mon ange, dit-elle.

Naruto sourit. Puis fronça les yeux. Puis se redressa vivement :

-C'est ton anniversaire ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était en été !

La jeune femme ricana un instant avant de répondre avec tout le sérieux du monde :

-C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai aujourd'hui vingt-deux ans.

Le jeune homme allait se répandre en excuse avant de se mettre en colère parce qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit mais il s'abstint. Il sourit à la jeune femme et lui rendit le bonbon et ses lunettes.

-Mais … j'ai une question encore, fit Naruto, l'air soudain suspicieux.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu fais cette expérience aussi désagréable quand je suis juste à côté ? C'est vexant.

Si Sakura devait se mettre dans un situation détestée, autant qu'elle le fasse quand il était loin d'elle. Naruto plissa les yeux devant le temps de réaction de la jeune femme.

-Ah mais c'est parce que tu faisais aussi parti de l'expérience, mon chou ! Tu ronfles, je déteste ça.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna sensiblement mais il ne put s'emporter car son portable vibra. Il le récupéra non sans oublier de lancer un regard sévère à la jeune femme innocente. Naruto écarquilla les yeux :

_Bon, ça s'est pas trop mal passé finalement. Je crois que je l'aime bien. On a déjà programmé un autre rencard. Dis à Sakura de passer pour m'aider._

Naruto montra le message à la jeune femme qui eut un sourire étincelant. Elle se releva vivement du lit et commença à s'habiller.

-Oh, tu vas où ? demanda le jeune homme, n'ayant pas oublié l'expérience.

-Si le rencard s'est bien passé, je dois aller voir Ino pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense !

Sakura courut presque hors de la chambre tandis que Naruto sautait déjà de son lit.

-Reviens ici tout de suite ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Le jeune homme se prit dans l'épaule le coin d'un mur et son orteil percuta le pied de la table basse. Cependant, il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et un soulagement euphorique emplit sa poitrine quand la voix de Sakura retentit dans la cage d'escalier :

-Le mensonge que je te cachais, c'était ma date d'anniversaire !


End file.
